


Postponed Birthday

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [17]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being sick on your birthday is never fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postponed Birthday

Myka's fingers slid through CJ's hair gently. "My poor Prince."

CJ groaned softly as he leaned into her touch. He looked about as great as he felt, which really wasn't all that great. "This wasn't how today was supposed to go," he grumbled softly even as he curled into her more.

She smiled softly and kissed his temple. "No, love, it wasn't. But you have me to take care of you."

He leaned into the kiss before he dipped to use her chest as a pillow and his arm tugged her closer. "The big gala," he murmured before curling at a small coughing fit.

Her hand stroked his back as he coughed, her look concerned until it tapered off slowly. "I already called your parents. It's being postponed until you are feeling better."

He smiled softly at her for that. "Taking care of everything."

She smiled back with a chuckle. "All that I can, yes. I can't have my Prince suffering, can I?"

He leaned up to kiss her cheek gently. "Your Prince feels like he's dying, Butterfly."

She hugged him more and leaned into the kiss. "I promise, you aren't dying. I wouldn't let you die before you married me."

He chuckled softly, though it slid back into a coughing fit. "Don't want to die before I marry my beautiful fiancée."

Myka stroked his back gently, her look back to worried. "I promise, no dying, CJ." She reached to grab the cough syrup from the night stand and poured a dose into a little cup. "Here, love. Drink this."

He took the cup and downed it with a slight ick face for the taste. "You'd think they'd make better tasting medicine."

She smiled softly. "I know. But that should help with the cough and help you sleep."

He groaned softly again. "I don't want to sleep through my birthday."

She nuzzled his temple gently. "We'll make tomorrow your honorary birthday and celebrate it then. You need your rest."

His eyes rose to hers, questioning. "You got my parents to put off a gala when only one half of the pair is sick? They'd never cancel on Audrey."

The questioning look got a kiss to his nose. "Harrison is making a couple-y birthday today for her, so yes. It's put off for a couple days. Because both of the twins are unavailable."

He gave a soft grunt as he snuggled into her. Her chest is nuzzled as his eyes start to feel heavy thanks to the medicine. She got the drowsy kind so that it’d help him sleep better, knowing he needed the rest. "Promise I'll be better?"

She shifted under his nuzzling with a soft sound. "I promise. Sleep, hun."

His eyes fluttered shut with a soft sound. "Tomorrow...birthday celebrating..."

Myka smiled softly and stroked his back. "Promise." She continued to stroke his back until his breathing evened out and she wasn't far as she drifted shortly after him.


End file.
